


Cherry Lipgloss

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [42]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke was going steadily out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>               There was no way around it: Rin was doing something, and whatever it was, he was doing it on purpose. It had been bad enough when it had first started, the lazily-tousled bed head, the too-large tank tops slipping off his shoulders, the baggy pants sitting low on his hips, but this was simply unacceptable.</p><p> </p><p>               The only problem was that Sousuke had no idea what Rin was even doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lipgloss

4-16-15

Prompt: Cherry Lipgloss

Pairing: SouRin

Rating: Explicit

 

               Sousuke was going steadily out of his mind.

 

               There was no way around it: Rin was doing _something_ , and whatever it was, he was doing it on purpose. It had been bad enough when it had first started, the lazily-tousled bed head, the too-large tank tops slipping off his shoulders, the baggy pants sitting low on his hips, but this was simply unacceptable.

 

               The only problem was that Sousuke had no idea what Rin was even doing.

 

               “Sou? Are you even listening to me?” Sousuke snapped back to reality to find himself staring at Rin’s lips. They were pulled into an adorable pout, and something about them was even more mesmerizing than usual. Sousuke dragged his eyes up to Rin’s, only to be trapped by them as well.

 

               “No,” he answered, and Rin’s eyes filled with a perplexing and damn sexy mix of irritation and bemusement. That look jolted Sousuke’s brain and body into action. “I was thinking about how hot you are,” he said, wrapping an arm around Rin’s shoulders and planting a hand on his hip. Rin kept up the look for about two and a half seconds before he let out a snort.

 

               “Oh my god, Sousuke, you are so lame!” he laughed. Sousuke pouted at him, but couldn’t keep it up in the face of Rin’s smiling mouth. He ducked his head and pressed his own against it. Rin reacted vividly, surging upward and tangling his hands in Sousuke’s hair as he forced his tongue into Sousuke’s mouth. Sousuke caught on to the sweet taste spreading across his tongue and pulled back.

 

               “I fucking knew it!” he shouted.

 

               “Took you long enough,” Rin said with a snicker. “I owe Gou an entire tube of lip gloss now.” He leaned back in and cut off Sousuke’s retort with another kiss. Sousuke groaned into his mouth and held Rin tighter, feeling like it had been too long since the last time they had been like this. Between studying for the end of their third year and helping Ai get the team ready for next year and Sousuke’s many doctor’s appointments, all they had had time for the past few months were sweet but quick kisses goodbye and goodnight and goodmorning and hello. Now that he had Rin all but purring in his arms, Sousuke was determined to make the most of it.

 

               Never removing his lips from Rin’s, Sousuke scooped Rin up by the thighs and walked him over to the beds. He lowered Rin carefully onto his back and loomed over him, breaking away to kiss across his jawline and down his neck.

 

               “Rin,” he chanted into his boyfriend’s skin. “God, Rin, I want you so bad.” Rin made a low noise deep in his chest and reached up to rip Sousuke’s jacket down his arms.

 

               “Have me then,” he growled, staring up at Sousuke with eyes that were too intense and lips that were too red and Sousuke was so very much in love with this man under him that he wasted no time complying to his order. He sat up to shuck his jacket and tshirt while Rin did the same. Rin leaned forward to yank Sousuke’s belt off, baring the back of his neck. Sousuke curled around him and grazed his nape with his teeth. “Sousuke!” Rin cried. Sousuke moaned and slumped against the redhead.

 

               “God, Rin,” he whispered. Rin finally succeeded at unbuckling Sousuke’s belt and yanked his pants down to the middle of his thighs. He sat up straight and knocked Sousuke onto his back.

 

               “Shut up,” Rin murmured as he curled his fingers in the waistband of Sousuke’s boxers. He jerked them down and dove in without a second thought, wrapping his lips around the head of Sousuke’s cock.

 

               “Fuck, Rin!” Sousuke howled. He tried desperately to keep from thrusting into Rin’s mouth, but his hips bucked without his permission. Rin just closed his eyes and moaned, causing Sousuke to jerk more. He bobbed his head, sinking lower and lower on Sousuke’s cock until his nose brushed against the coarse curls that had begun to grow there since he had stopped swimming. “Rin, Rin, you n-need to s-slow down,” Sousuke stammered. He reached a hand to weave into Rin’s hair, tugging gently to convince Rin to pull off.

 

               Rin sped up.

 

               The noises coming out of Sousuke were no longer anything resembling dignified. He mewled and sobbed and gasped as Rin hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Sousuke every time he brushed against the back of his throat. By the time Rin reached up to fondle Sousuke’s balls, Sousuke was teetering on the edge. Rin gave them one gentle squeeze and Sousuke was screaming, spilling himself down Rin’s throat.

 

               “Well, that was fun,” Rin chirped, sitting up. Sousuke looked up at him, his hazy mind trying desperately to make sense of what he was saying. His brows furrowed and his mouth hung open as he puzzled it out. Rin just smiled down at him.

 

               “Asshole,” he said at last. Rin laughed and winked at him.

 

               “Come on, big boy,” he teased, his voice coy as he could make it. “I’m not done yet.” Sousuke rolled his eyes, but leaned forward nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> Other such wholesome fun can be found at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
